gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heists Update
The Online Heists Update is a content update exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online which was released on March 10, 2015. Description The Heists Update allows players to plan, prepare and execute multi-tiered Heists across Los Santos and Blaine County through a series of new missions organized by Lester Crest, Ron Jakowski and a new character, known only as Agent 14. These require tight communication and coordination, with players taking on specified roles at each point to accomplish multiple objectives on the way to complete the Heists. The update features new vehicles, weapons and clothing. Minor graphical changes to the entrance of selected high-end apartment buildings were made, in addition to a wide array of new animations when entering and exiting your apartment. The Garage interior has also been updated to include a brand new exiting animation when on foot. Unlike any prior DLCs, no content was added to Grand Theft Auto V in this update, as the Heists DLC is exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online. Update Contents Weapons A flare gun is given to the player straight after the update is installed, and is used during The Humane Labs Raid. The thermite bomb also appears as special weapon used only in The Pacific Standard Job, which cannot be purchased. Vehicles This is the first update to not include any vehicles in Story Mode, all of the vehicles are featured in GTA Online only. New vehicles included are mostly armed and armored vehicles that require mission completion to unlock for purchase. The update includes the Hydra (a VTOL fighter jet), the Savage (an attack helicopter), the Principe Lectro (a sports bike), the Valkyrie (a helicopter with 2 mounted miniguns and a mounted cannon that fires explosive rounds), the Insurgent (an armoured vehicle, also features an unarmed variant), the Karin Technical (a Karin Rebel with a mounted machine gun on the truck bed) and a new version of the Kuruma (now based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X). A large aircraft carrier is also present, and is most likely used to carry aircraft like the P-996 Lazer and Hydra, as well as the main target for one of the Heist Setups. A new motorcycle and truck were added with no unlock criteria. 11 existing vehicles have been added to the in-game websites for purchase, in some cases (e.g. Nemesis) removing their "rare" status. The existing Prison Bus is also made available for purchase after it has been unlocked by a heist mission. The Dinghy is also unlocked for purchase after another heist. *Nemesis ($12,000 Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) *Gresley ($29,000 Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) *Landstalker ($58,000 Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) *Surge ($38,000 Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) *Schafter ($65,000 Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) *Jackal ($60,000 Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) *Oracle XS ($82,000 Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) *Seminole ($30,000 Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) *Rumpo ($13,000 Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) *Merryweather Mesa ($87,000 Warstock Cache & Carry) *Prison Bus ($550,000 Warstock Cache & Carry) *Dinghy ($125,000 DockTease) Players can now save up to 30 personalised licence plates ($100,000 cost per plate) for their stored GTA Online vehicles via the updated iFruit App. Clothing Many new clothing and gear items were added in the update, some of which also requires unlocking through heist mission completion before becoming available to purchase: *Utility Vests *Gas Mask *Night Vision Goggles *Rebreather *Earpieces Players are now able to save up to 10 Outfits that can be equipped immediately through the Interaction Menu anywhere in free roam or during missions. Missions Five Heist missions were added, each requiring numerous preliminary set-up jobs. *Fleeca Job: A introductory heist for 2 players involving stealing bonds from a safety deposit box from the Great Ocean Highway Fleeca Bank for Lester Crest and using a Kuruma to escape before a Cargobob airlifts the car to evade the police. Setup missions are: ** Scope Out the bank and delivering a Granger full of equipment to the Heist Leader's garage. ** Kuruma - steal the car from the Khangpae in a Del Perro parking garage. *Prison Break: The second heist, and the first requiring a full crew of four players, involves a complicated plan to spring a prisoner from Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Setup missions are: ** Plane - steal a Velum from the Vagos at McKenzie Field Hangar. ** Bus - obtain a Prison Bus. ** Station - One team steal the inmate transfer schedule from the Mission Row Police Station, while the other team obtains the Casco from the docks. ** Wet Work - One team kills Rashkovsky's former business partner and the other team kills two lawyers and recovers a briefcase. *Humane Raid: A heist involving raiding Humane Labs and Research, similar to the single player mission Monkey Business. Setup missions are: ** Key Codes - obtain access codes to the lab from IAA Agent Karen while holding off the FIB. ** Insurgents - obtain Insurgents from a Merryweather test site in Davis Quartz. ** EMP - steal fighter jets from an Aircraft Carrier, one fitted with an EMP device. ** Valkyrie - steal a Valkyrie from Merryweather at the Los Santos Naval Port. ** Deliver EMP - deliver the EMP to the research lab in the unarmed Insurgent. * Series A: A heist involving collecting various drug packages for Trevor and then helping Trevor deliver them to his drug deal at the El Gordo Lighthouse. Setup missions are: ** Coke - steal coke from dealers on a yacht near Del Perro. ** Trash Truck - steal a Trashmaster and collect molly pills in trash bags from the Vagos. ** Bikers - infiltrate the Lost MC camp at night then stealing their vans. ** Weed - steal a shipment of weed and a technical truck from the Ballas at the Paleto Forest Sawmill. ** Steal Meth - steal the ingredients from the O'Neil Brothers at the farm. * Pacific Standard: The final heist involving robbing the Pacific Standard Bank. Setup missions are: ** Vans - take pictures of Post OP trucks, then steal the right one. ** Signal - Bring a transponder to Avi Schwartzman, so he can tune it to the right frequency for the Pacific Standard dye packs. ** Hack -steal data from a black Declasse Gang Burrito. ** Convoy - Hijack a Merryweather convoy to get thermal charges (to use on the security doors at the Pacific Standard). ** Bikes - steal four Lectros from the Lost MC at their East Los Santos camp to use as your escape vehicle. Planning Room Updated planning room in each high-end apartment. The following changes have been made: * Planning Board (used interactively for planning heists) * Equipment Area (used interactively during each stage of heists) * Improved Light Detail (new lights have been added to the planning room across all platforms and new minor changes to the interior where applicable) Minigames There are three new interactive minigames featured exclusively in the heists: Drilling Drilling is a minigame seen in the Fleeca Bank Heist. The player assigned to the task uses a drill to drill through a keyhole in order to open a safety deposit box. On the lower right hand corner the hud is replaced with a top side of a 2d lock with 4 pins. The player's goal is to drill through all of them. But if the drill is pushed too hard it overheats turning the bit red and it takes a few seconds to cool down the bit. The player controls the speed the bit turns and how hard the bit is pushed into lock. Drill-Minigame-GTAOnline.jpg|The Drill minigame. Circuit Breaker 2.0 Circuit Breaker 2.0 is a hacking minigame written by Lester Crest and is used in the Fleeca Bank Heist. It is a smartphone app which pops up taking most of the screen. The game consists of 2D top-down maze that looks like a circutboard. The player must guide a constantly moving line from a start point to an end point. If it touches anything but the exit it fails and has to be restarted. There are 3 levels with each one increasing the difficulty of the maze. Continued failure slows down the speed of the point but reduces the achievement level. It is recommended to use the D-Pad rather than the analog stick. VLSI_Circuit_Breaker_2.0-GTAO.jpg|Circuit Breaker 2.0 hacking minigame. Data Crack A data cracker in GTA Online, used to hack a garage door in order to park an Insurgent loaded with an EMP. It consists of 8 white blocks moving vertically over a horizontal red line in the center. To hack it, the player has to align a gap in the blocks when they are placed exactly over the red line. Each block moves progressively faster and any mistake will displace the previous one, and require these to be placed again. Hacking-Humane-Labs-GTAO.jpg|The Data Crack hacking system. Adversary Modes Adversary Modes are three different types of player vs player modes that will be brought into the game with the release of the Heists Update. They will be gradually unlocked throughout the process of playing the heists. Free-roam Activities Three new Free-roam activities have been added: *Destroy Vehicle Target (for Gerald) - A target vehicle can be randomly highlighted on players' maps, which can be destroyed for a small cash reward. *Distract Cops (for Lester Crest) - A zone requiring players to gain high wanted levels for 5 consecutive minutes for Lester to distract police attention. *Aircraft Takedown (for Trevor Philips) - A smuggler aircraft smuggling people into Los Santos, highlighted on the map in which Trevor wants to be destroyed for a large cash reward. These are unlocked at Rank 15 and introduced by phone calls or text messages from their sponsor. Daily Objectives Daily Objectives have been added to GTA Online free-roam, unlocking at Rank 15. Players will receive Cash and RP rewards for completing all 3 given objectives each real-life day. An additional large cash and RP bonus can be earned for completing all daily objectives for 7 days straight, and then an even bigger award for completing them 28 days straight. Objectives are found on the player's Interaction Menu. Achievements/Trophies 9 new achievements, in a total of 250 , and 9 new trophies, 7 bronze and 2 silver, were added for all platforms. Notable Quotes Gallery GTA-Heists-Update2.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update3.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update4.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update5.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update7.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update8.jpg GTA-Heists-Update9.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update10.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update11.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update12.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update13.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update14.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update15.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update16.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update17.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update18.jpg military maverick look alike.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update21.jpg Bankm8.png Karuma_Armored_GTAV_Official_Screenshot.jpg GTAV_PS4_Heists_034.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-19.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-20.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-21.jpg Principe_Bike_GTAV_Heist_Screenshot.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-22.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-23.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-24.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-26.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-27.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-28.jpg HeistsBuzzard-Firing-GTAV.jpg VenomMinigunFiring-GTAV.jpg ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg PrincipeLectro-GTAV.jpg HeistsPlanner-GTAV.jpg ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg HumaneLabsHeists-GTAV.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-29.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-30.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-31.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-32.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-33.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-34.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-35.jpg Heists-Update-Heists-36.jpg HydraRear-GTAO.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-37.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-38.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-39.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-40.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-41.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-42.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-43.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-44.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-45.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-46.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-47.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-48.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-49.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-50.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-51.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update-52.jpg Grandtheftauto 1403674b.jpg| Video Grand Theft Auto Online – Heists Trailer|Official Trailer GTA Online Heists Teamwork Essential|Trailer GTA Online Heists Please Use Caution|Trailer GTA Online Heists Armed Robbery|Trailer GTA Online Heists TV Spot|TV Spot GTA Online Heists - All Vehicles|All Vehicles GTA Online Heists All DLC Contents|All DLC Contents Bugs/Glitches *The Los Santos Customs sale price of pre-modified vehicles found on the street in standard and enhanced versions was increased significantly. **A bugfix patch was released 4 days after the update which reduced these values back to pre-update levels. *A money-glitch bug was present with chrome wheel values whereby a specific SUV chrome wheel could be unlocked for free and the vehicle sold for an inflated price as if the full value of the wheel was spent. **This was bugfixed by reducing the value/price of the entire set of SUV chrome wheels which can now be purchased for around 10% of the cost of the other chrome wheel classes. *The player can save edit all the new vehicles into Story Mode without any flaws. However, the KERS system on the Lectro won't work and would remove the special ability bar for the duration of the session. **The player can also use all the Machine Guns available on the new vehicles. *Daily Objectives can sometimes carry over from the previous day's objectives, disabling the player from earning the consecutive bonus rewards. Trivia * Some of the content may be influenced by the film franchise "Rambo". In which, a Technical-based vehicle appears, with a large turret on the rear. A Savage-look-alike helicopter as well as a Valkyrie-look-alike also appear in the film. * This is the first GTA Online update to add new Achievements/Trophies into the game. * This is also the second content update to only include content for GTA Online, the first being the Holiday Gifts. Navigation Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online